Munus
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Le rugissement de satisfaction des spectateurs lorsque leurs corps se heurtent est presque aussi titanesque que l'impact lui-même, couvre l'espace d'une seconde le grondement de Hulk, la voix du commentateur, le battement du sang dans les tempes de Thor. (Inspiré de la scène de l'arène dans le trailer de Thor : Raganarok. Thor/Hulk et Bruce Banner.)
1. L'arène

_Je ne pensais pas un jour écrire une fic comme ça ! XD_  
 _Elle est très librement basé sur le trailer de Thor : Ragnarok (qu'il vaut donc mieux avoir vu), mais certainement pas canon ^^._

 _Les gens qui me suivent sur LJ savent que 5000 premiers mots de cette fic (que je pensais alors être un one-shot) ont poussés comme des champignons avant que le rythme ne ralentisse pendant que je me posais plein de questions existentielles._  
 _Surprise, ce n'est finalement pas un one-shot parce que je ne pouvais pas simplement m'arrêter là, et si j'aime lire du sex-pollen, j'aime encore plus explorer l'après, donc pas d'inquiétude sur le sujet. ;)_

 _ **Quelques avertissements de rigueur** : cette fic contient du Thor/Hulk, ainsi que le consentement douteux qui accompagne forcément les tropes "Sex Pollen" et "Alien Made them do it", considérez-vous comme prévenus. ^^ (Nooon, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien...)_

 _La fic d'origine contient du contenu à nature sexuelle que ff-net n'accepte pas d'héberger : **la version ci dessous est censurée des descriptions les plus explicites**. Vous trouverez le texte dans son intégralité sur Archive Of Our Own (AO3 pour les intimes), où j'officie sous le pseudonyme de Jainas.  
Pas d'inquiétude toutefois, cette version-çi se lit très bien telle qu'elle._

 _Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ;)_

* * *

 **Munus**

-\\-\\-\\-

 _(Munus: spectacle public, jeu solennel, combat de gladiateurs)_

 _-\\-\\-\\-_

 **Chapitre 1 : l'arène**

Le rugissement de satisfaction des spectateurs lorsque leurs corps se heurtent est presque aussi titanesque que l'impact lui-même, couvre l'espace d'une seconde le grondement de Hulk, la voix du commentateur, le battement du sang dans les tempes de Thor.

Ses avants-bras vibrent encore du coup encaissé que déjà le géant attaque de nouveau, sauvage, rageur. Thor évite le poing monstrueux qui fait voler le sable de l'arène, se glisse sous son bras, profite de l'ouverture pour asséner deux coups puissants au flanc, au défaut des côtes, sous l'armure ridicule. Thor a jadis stoppé net la charge d'un getark qu'un coup de poing, mais Hulk titube à peine, balaye l'air de sa main libre et cueille Thor au creux du ventre, l'envoie rouler quinze mètres plus loin, provoquant un nouveau mugissement de la foule et les insultes des parieurs ayant misé leur argent sur le prince Asgardien. Il les ignore et se redresse, un rire sauvage aux lèvres, essuie distraitement un filet de sang et se débarrasse du casque inutile, dont l'une des ailes est déjà tordue, abaisse son centre de gravité, affermit sa posture. Laisse son adversaire venir à lui.

Il n'a rien pu contre Hela ; il a échoué, tout simplement. Asgard est ravagée, le pouvoir de Mjolnir est brisé et il est seul au fin fond des Mondes, enchaîné et humilié sur une planète dont il ne connait même pas le nom, jeté dans l'arène d'un cirque, à la merci des manigances démentes et vengeresses de Loki… et pourtant, pour la première fois il reprend courage.

Il n'a jamais été homme de stratégies subtiles, ou de doubles jeux retors, d'adversaires intangibles… manquements que son frère s'est toujours empressé de souligner. Mais il est Thor, fils du Père de toutes choses et Prince d'Asgard. Se battre est dans son sang. Pas toujours la seule ou la meilleure solution, il le sait désormais, leçon amère ; mais une discipline dans laquelle il n'a que peu d'égaux dans les Neuf Mondes.

Et il a beau pleurer son royaume en ruine, haïr sa situation en apparence inextricable, ce combat qu'on lui impose pour le plaisir des foules et la vengeance de Loki... à cet instant précis, tout cela importe peu. Dans l'arène tout est simple, les choix immédiats redeviennent évidents. Et à présent il n'est plus seul, il a à ses côtés un frère d'arme du calibre de Banner.

Bien-sûr le combat est inévitable : la rage de Hulk rend toute collaboration impossible pour l'instant. Mais ensuite, ensemble, il ne doute pas de leur capacité à émerger victorieux, quelles que soient les épreuves qui se dressent devant eux. Et en attendant il se sait de taille à tenir tête à son allié, même sans le pouvoir de Mjolnir armant son bras.

A tenir tête, certes, mais peut-être pas de triompher, car Banner est véritablement un adversaire hors du commun… Mais qu'importe ! Il est dans une arène, sans autre issue que cet affrontement inévitable, et si c'est du spectacle qu'ils veulent… Qu'il ne soit pas dit que Thor Odinson ait jamais reculé devant un combat d'égal à égal.

\\-\\-\

L'affrontement est glorieux, de ceux qui font trembler le sol, de ceux dont on fait les épopées.

La perception de Thor s'étrécie au cercle de l'arène, se focalise sur les mouvements de son adversaire, la machinerie fabuleuse de son corps massif, la danse brutale de leur joute. Son propre corps n'est que muscles douloureux, attendris par les impacts répétés, mais il vibre aussi de la jubilation du combat, du plaisir de l'effort prolongé, de la brûlure incomparable de l'adrénaline en lui.

Si Hulk se bat à mains nues, les armes fournies par leurs geôliers depuis longtemps oubliées dans le sable et les pièces d'armure progressivement arrachées au fil du combat, Thor n'a pas de trop des masses d'arme pour amortir et parer, parfois distraire d'un jet bien placé. Il porte des coups pour ralentir, stopper et déséquilibrer, parfois mettre à terre. Il ne cherche pas à blesser sérieusement, encore moins à tuer, si tant-est que ce soit possible avec les armes communes dont il dispose ; mais il n'en a pas moins besoin de faire appel à toute sa considérable expérience de guerrier, de se battre avec tout ce qu'il a.

Se laisser saisir serait fatal, car si son adversaire frappe sans dessein autre que la violence elle-même plutôt que pour tuer, Banner dans cet état n'en a pas moins la capacité de lui rompre les os, de broyer son corps… Mais à cet instant précis ce ne sont que des considération vagues, lointaine. Il est dans le présent, dans la survie et le feu de l'explosion de violence cathartique.

L'affrontement est glorieux et difficile, mais Thor pourrait se battre durant des jours.

Il perd le fil du temps, encaisse et rend au centuple. Au bout de deux heures de combat intense et ininterrompu - ou peut-être trois ? C'est difficile à dire - la rage de Hulk retombe un peu et ils s'observent, se contournent et se jaugent. A plusieurs reprises le géant teste en vain le champ de force qui sépare l'arène des spectateurs et dans les gradins l'enthousiasme initial faiblit progressivement, quelques huées impatientes retentissent...

Et soudain des sondes électriques émergent des murs et relâchent des décharges qui font hurler Hulk de douleur et de colère, le son comme un tocsin monstrueux qui fait saigner les oreilles de Thor et le met momentanément à genoux. Heureusement la rage frénétique de son adversaire se tourne d'abord envers les sondes, qui avant d'avoir pu se rétracter complètement se voient saisies et arrachées sans ménagement de leurs supports muraux, réduites en charpie aux quatre coins de l'arène. Le temps que l'agression de Hulk se tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui, Thor est sur pied, encaisse l'assaut de justesse, esquive, bondit sur le dos du géant et le chevauche un instant, provoquant une nouvelle clameur.

Les heures s'écoulent, au rythme des attaques qui s'enchaînent et de leurs respirations lourdes qui se mêlent, au rythme de la géographie changeante de l'arène, labourée par les déplacements des combattants dans leur danse guerrière. La sueur et le sable collent à sa peau, marbrent de motifs abstraits celle de Hulk. Une partie des spectateurs ont quittés des gradins, malgré le combat qui se poursuit. Lors d'un instant de répit Thor peut apercevoir le Grand Maître dans sa loge, en train de s'adresser avec véhémence à Loki, qui contemple l'arène avec un rictus figé. L'affrontement est devenu plus sporadique, moins agressif. En temps normal Banner aurait repris le contrôle depuis longtemps, et si Thor avait un doute dès le début, celui-ci s'est depuis transformé en certitude, encore renforcée par le fait que Hulk soit quasiment non-verbal. Qui sait quelles drogues, ou quelle magie pernicieuse ils ont infligé à Banner pour forcer la transformation… Ce sont des manières de couards, indignes de guerriers...

Depuis une bonne heure déjà il parle à son compagnon, bouche desséchée et voix à présent rauque d'avoir trop crié, lui rappelant les combats auxquels ils ont participé ensemble, leur collaboration sur Midgard, son nom. Hulk va et vient le long des murs de l'arène, rugit de frustration et tente de s'approcher des portes, sitôt repoussé par de nouvelles décharges qui courent sur les vantaux.

En temps normal les gardiens de l'arène enverraient sans doute quelque laquais pour aiguillonner les combattants, mais Hulk est trop dangereux pour que quiconque s'y risque et ils ont déjà utilisé en vain leurs machines. Thor saisit volontier l'occasion de reprendre son souffle. Le combat est fantastique et enivrant, et jamais il n'avait affronté Hulk aussi longtemps, qui plus est sans le pouvoir de Mjolnir. Il n'a que très rarement besoin d'être si extraordinairement mobile en combat, de virevolter et esquiver, de feinter, bondir… Il n'a non plus guère l'habitude d'être le parti le plus faible d'un affrontement. Sa force brute est suffisante pour parvenir à tenir tête à Hulk mais non pour prendre le dessus, et il regrette de n'avoir point pris plus au sérieux les propositions d'entraînement de la Dame Natasha, dont les techniques de combat lui auraient été précieuses… Un manquement de sa part, auquel il remédiera dès son retour sur Midgard, décide-t-il fermement, sans s'autoriser à se tourmenter avec le quand ni le comment.

Quand Hulk se tourne de nouveau vers Thor, les assauts ne sont plus aussi rapides, plus aussi dangereux, prennent un tour presque joueur qui ressemble plus à la fin de certaines séances d'entraînement Midgardiennes… Que l'on ne s'y trompe pas, chaque coup qui porte fait vibrer tout ses os et lui coupe le souffle, le fait reculer au minimum de trois pas… mais la folie du combat disparaît progressivement des yeux bruns de son adversaire, ses mouvements se font moins impulsifs, il provoque et feinte, accueille une belle passe d'un rire rauque et haché auquel Thor répond de même.

"Hulk smash !

\- Ami Hulk ! Tu parles de nouveau !

Hulk grogne et penche la tête.

\- Hulk smash ?

\- Pas smash, nous sommes compagnons, ne te souviens-tu pas ? Je suis Thor !"

Ce n'est clairement pas ce pour quoi l'audience a payé et des huées retentissent de nouveau. Thor pourrait pourtant parier son armure que nul autre que lui n'a survécu aussi longtemps face à l'Incroyable Hulk, ni ne leur a offert plus bel affrontement... mais ils s'attendaient certainement à un massacre rondement mené et sont incapables d'apprécier l'incroyable vaillance et le niveau hors du commun du duel auquel ils viennent d'assister.

Ce combat sans fin, entre deux adversaires tout aussi formidables l'un que l'autre et dont aucun des combattants ne veut ni ne peut réellement sortir vainqueur absolu n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Soudain, sur un signe du Grand Maître, des oiseaux mécaniques survolent l'arène et la voix du commentateur, à laquelle Thor avait cessé de prêter attention depuis longtemps, se fait pressante. Un mugissement frénétique enfle et grandit, la foule de nouveau galvanisée. Eux savent ce qui se passe, songe Thor à l'instant où la première fusée explose au dessus de lui et dégage un panache de gaz vert vif. Une seconde détonne et avant que Thor n'ait pu décider de la conduite à tenir Hulk a bondit, un saut de près de quinze mètres de haut. Il saisit au vol la troisième fusée, qui explose entre ses mains à l'instant où il la rompt en deux comme une brindille, absorbant de son corps massif le gros de l'explosion mais aussi du jaillissement de gaz vert, dont le nuage l'engloutit un instant avant qu'il n'en jaillisse avec un nouveau rugissement de détresse et de colère mêlées.

Thor a battu en retraite, le plus loin possible des effluves qui retombent vers le sol, et arraché un lambeau de sa tunique pour couvrir sa bouche. Vaine mesure sans doute, car l'arène est un espace fermé dans lequel l'air n'est que brassé et rien ne dit que les toxines ne pénètrent pas par la peau plutôt que par inhalation… Il doute qu'il s'agisse d'un quelconque narcotique : endormir les combattants pour pouvoir les sortir de l'arène n'est pas une chute appropriée au spectacle grandiose promis.

A une vingtaine de foulées de lui, Hulk s'est laissé tomber à quatre pattes et arpente le sable souillé de sueur et de de sang en grognant doucement dans le fond de sa gorge, un son insatisfait et anxieux. Sa peau frémit sur ses muscles puissants, comme celle d'un étalon de guerre qui chercherait à se débarrasser d'une mouche et Thor peut voir son souffle s'accélérer de nouveau, ample et profond comme le soufflet de la forge de Völund .

Il y a quelques heures, quand le combat était encore sans retenue, Thor a utilisé le harnais et la ceinture du pantalon dont leurs geôliers ont équipé Hulk comme prise pour détourner sa course et le projeter contre un mur tête la première. Même hors de lui, Hulk est une créature qui fait preuve d'une intelligence pratique, et si le harnais est mal placé et trop solide pour qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser facilement, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour arracher l'inconvénient morceau de tissu. A présent il n'est plus vêtu que de la partie haute de son armure de cuir, dont seule la moitié droite est encore fixée au harnais, et tandis qu'il se meut au travers de la fumée verte en train de se dissiper, Thor peut voir son vit soudain engorgé se balancer entre ses cuisses massives au rythme de ses pas.

Presque simultanément il peut sentir la nature du feu changer en lui-même, glisser de l'excitation glorieuse du combat à une tension plus physique, bien que tout aussi familière.

"Bast de houliers sans honneur issus de puterelle borgnes !"

Il sait à présent ce qu'il y a dans le gaz, un autre moyen pour la meute de provoquer une violation et d'obtenir le divertissement qu'elle souhaite, et il y a sans doute là la marque mauvaise de Loki, avide d'infliger à Thor une défaite et une humiliation plus cruelles que celles que lui-même a subit sous les poings de Hulk.

Vouer aux gémonies la foule vorace ou le Grand Maître dans sa loge serait futil, et il ravale sa tirade courroucée. Il ne veut donner à Loki le plaisir de voir son indignation... De toute manière faire appel à son honneur de guerrier est peine perdue d'avance et insulter ses ancêtres n'aurait guère de sens.

Machinalement il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, surpris une nouvelle fois de les trouver taillés courts, et tressaille au frisson que le contact de sa propre peau lui arrache et qui descend le long de son dos. Non loin Hulk s'ébroue et frotte ses bras l'un contre l'autre avec un grondement sourd à la fois surpris et irrité, tourne sur lui même et encense nerveusement, renâcle et piétine. Il a pris le gaz de plein fouet et son membre saille agressivement, aussi épais que l'un des avant-bras de Thor et d'un vert plus sombre que le reste de sa peau, qui rappelle les feuilles des pommiers d'Idunn après la floraison, quand les arbres commencent à porter fruit. C'est véritablement une lance grandiose, digne du combattant qu'est Hulk.

Sous les écailles de cuir de sa tunique, Thor peut sentir son propre vit se dresser en écho, plus lentement mais tout aussi indéniable, et la pression en lui se fait plus urgente. Il se force à se planter jambes écartées, bras loins du corps et à respirer profondément, à réfléchir à une stratégie tout en gardant un oeil alerte sur son adversaire.

Se pourrait-il que Loki ait mal calculé sa fourberie ? La taille de l'arène leur laisse tout à fait la possibilité de rester séparés et pour l'instant Hulk semble plus enclin à se replier sur lui-même qu'à chercher l'affrontement, palpant sa propre peau avec des grognements tour à tour inquisiteurs et satisfaits, jusqu'à trouver sa hampe, qu'il frotte et manipule avec la plus grande expression de contentement surpris que Thor lui ait jamais vu.

Il semble avoir jusqu'à oublié sa présence… Mais soudain un éclair blanc explose non loin de lui avec une pétarade, puis un autre, et encore un autre, le faisant bondir, et tournoyer vainement, à la recherche d'un adversaire qui n'est pas là.

Au premier flash lumineux Thor s'est laissé glisser dans une posture de garde haute instinctive, a cherché la source avant de réaliser que les petites explosions sont plus fumée que feu, a priori guère plus dangereuses que les pétards qu'affectionnent les enfants Midgardiens, et ne le visent point. Elles éruptent autour de Hulk comme par magie, nouvel aiguillon destiné à exciter et tourmenter, et il n'a nul besoin de lever les yeux vers la loge pour en connaître l'origine. Un nouvel acte de couardise sans honneur ni respect, dans une liste qui ne fait que s'allonger. C'était trop espérer, que leurs geôliers laisseraient le duel suivre son cours et trouver un achèvement sans interférer… Ses poings serrés vibrent d'une indignation impuissante, qui ne fait qu'enflammer un peu plus son corps. Hulk adresse un rugissement de frustration aux gradins, manifestement conscient de l'origine générale de l'attaque, puis se tourne de nouveau vers lui, exutoire tout désigné à son irritation de nouveau attisée, charge et bondit.

Il percute Thor de plein fouet et ils roulent ensemble dans un tourbillon de poings et de genoux, jusqu'à ce que Thor parvienne à reprendre pied et à plonger hors de porté avant qu'une main géante ne l'immobilise.

"Hulk smash Thor !

Une nouvelle empoignade les porte de l'autre côté de l'arène et le sang de Thor chante dans ses veines à chaque contact, brutal ou non, toute retenue balayée. L'air est insuffisant dans ses poumons, tout son corps lui semble frémir de convoitise.

\- Pas smash, amis !

Un coup de poing qu'il n'évite pas totalement l'accroche au flanc ; l'impact est à peu près aussi dense qu'une ruade de Sleipnir dans les côtes et il titube, met un genoux en terre. Mais il parvient malgré tout à bloquer le coup suivant, puis celui d'après, et une fois qu'il a suffisamment retrouvé son souffle il retente sa chance :

\- Ami Thor ! Avengers, assemble !

\- Assemble ! répète Hulk, l'air dubitatif, puis : Ami Thor ?"

A ce point ils sont engagés dans une prise de lutte fort peu formelle, muscles bandés contre muscles bandés, leurs jambes d'appuis se croisant, arc-boutés l'un contre l'autre. Les muscles de Thor tremblent, et il peut se sentir perdre des millimètres un à un. La cuisse de Hulk est bouillante contre la sienne à l'endroit où leurs peaux se touchent, et toujours les bras de Thor ploient sous la puissance énorme déployée, ses talons s'enfoncent dans le sable et dérapent...

Le visage de Hulk est à deux largeurs de main à peine au dessus du sien, ses traits épais et expressifs tendus dans une expression de concentration et de plaisir sauvage qui semble à Thor être l'écho de ce que lui-même ressent… Mais c'est insuffisant encore, même le point où leurs bras et avant-bras se touchent semblent irradier de chaleur… et soudain Hulk rompt la prise, le déséquilibre de la pression soudain relâchée fait basculer Thor en avant, contre lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre pied la main énorme se referme autour de son torse, pouce au niveau du plexus et couvrant presque entièrement son pectoral gauche, doigts écartés sur toute la largeur de son dos, le clouant où sa chute l'a laissé, plaqué à demi à cheval sur la cuisse noueuse, consumé d'une vague étourdissante de désir qui le traverse comme une décharge électrique, aussi glorieuse que le pouvoir de Mjolnir.

"Ami Thor, répète Hulk, ami ! Puis, avec reproche, presque plaintif : Hulk brûle…"

Thor cherche un instant à se dégager, en vain. La main qui l'enserre est bouillante, presse contre sa nuque. Sa respiration s'emballe quand il se rend compte que c'est impossible, qu'il est finalement immobilisé - vaincu - et il ne peut retenir le halètement rauque qui lui échappe.

Il est à la merci de Hulk, son frère d'arme, son égal sur le champs de bataille. Son vainqueur, à cet instant précis, au terme d'une lutte dont l'indignité leur a été imposée mais qui laisse leurs honneurs saufs. Le puissant Thor, subjugué.

Il se redresse du mieux qu'il peut, une main en appui au niveau de l'aine, presse contre le poids qui l'ancre, sans réel espoir de se dégager mais par instinct et pour le plaisir imprévu, enivrant de ses muscles qui jouent au maximum sans pouvoir outrepasser la résistance. Le mouvement presse son bassin contre le muscle offert et Thor appui son front contre le torse massif de Hulk, laisse échapper un râle de soulagement, enfin. C'est avec frénésie que sa main libre explore l'étendue verte de peau vallonné à portée, presse et malaxe, et il peut sentir contre lui le sursaut de surprise de Hulk au contact nouveau, la vibration du grognement qui lui échappe. Un spasme referme plus étroitement la poigne énorme autour de lui, à la limite de la douleur, qu'il accueille avec un nouveau grognement de plaisir.

"Laisse moi faire, ami", ordonne-t-il et Hulk émet un son rocailleux mais relâche un peu sa prise, la transforme en une caresse sans finesse contre toute la longueur de son dos et la naissance de ses cuisses, qui meut irrésistiblement le corps entier de Thor contre lui dans une friction volcanique, mais lui permet aussi de se redresser un peu plus, d'ajuster ses appuis.

L'accouplement avec un guerrier n'est guère dissemblable du feu de la bataille, le même plaisir sauvage, la même lutte des muscles l'un contre l'autre, mais aussi l'un avec l'autre, au fur et à mesure qu'ils trouvent un rythme, que leurs mouvements s'accordent.

Les mains de Hulk sur son corps vont et viennent avec une rudesse sans calcul, parfois pressantes, parfois enveloppantes, et l'irrégularité ne fait d'attiser le plaisir de Thor, ballotté et arc-bouté, tout à son ouvrage, à bout de souffle.

Leurs paroxysmes viennent presque simultanément et c'est seulement dans le silence retombé entre eux, appuyé entre les cuisses énormes et éclatant d'un rire satisfait que Thor prend de nouveau conscience du bruit hors de l'arène, qui avait disparu sous la passion du combat puis celle de leur jointure, sous les rauquements graves de plaisir de Hulk vibrant contre lui.

Le commentateur s'est tu, et si la foule n'est pas silencieuse - les foules ne le sont jamais-, ce n'est que le brouhaha incertain de la masse indécise, qui ne sait point encore si elle doit louer ou huer. Il y a là une opportunité à saisir.

"Ami Hulk, je grimpe", prévient Thor avant de joindre immédiatement le geste à la parole, prenant prise sur la cuisse puis sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour se hisser à toute vitesse. Hulk ne frémit pas d'un muscle sous le poids soudain et - plus important - ne semble point s'en offenser et ne tente pas de désarçonner Thor de son perchoir sur son épaule, appuyé contre les cordes de son cou, une main dans ses cheveux drus pour l'équilibre. A la place il laisse échapper un roulement de gorge interrogatif puis se remet lentement debout d'un mouvement chaloupé, se redresse de toute sa considérable hauteur, tourne lentement sur lui-même.

Thor lève un poing victorieux, et juste ainsi la foule bascule en leur faveur.

\\-\\-\

Il faut un moment pour qu'il puisse se faire entendre sous les hurlements des spectateurs en délire et les rugissements de Hulk en réponse. Il n'est guère difficile de leur rappeler la bravoure dont ils ont fait preuve, de les laisser se convaincre que c'est l'issue qu'ils attendaient au combat, plutôt qu'une lutte à mort ou presque, dont le vaincu aurait été laissé brisé sur le sable de l'arène comme c'est probablement arrivé aux pauvres diables qui ont dû affronter Hulk avant lui. Il ne peut se départir de sa colère face au manque d'honneur de leurs geôliers, qui les a poussé dans cette situation, mais également de la satisfaction presque suffisante d'avoir retourné leur nasse, trouvé une issue non-violente qu'ils n'envisagaient pas.

Loki a disparu avant l'achèvement et la loge ne contient plus que le Grand-Maître qui pressé par l'enthousiasme délirant des spectateurs n'a d'autre issue que de concéder la fin du duel, et dont un geste de la main provoque enfin l'ouverture des portes.

Les muscles de Thor tirent et protestent quand il saute à terre. Sa semence souille ses cuisses et commence à poisser, il soupçonne une ou deux côtes froissées, peut-être brisées... mais la satisfaction résiduelle du combat et de la jointure vibre encore trop fort en lui pour qu'il puisse s'en irriter plus que cela. Il adresse une tape virile à l'épaule - bon, ok, plutôt au bras - de son compagnon, qui la prend dans l'esprit avec lequel elle est été donnée et lui rend la pareille, avec un rauquement amusé quand le geste manque de mettre Thor à plat ventre dans le sable.

Côte à côte, ils traversent l'étendue de l'arène, jusqu'à la porte béante par laquelle Hulk est entré il y a une éternité.


	2. La cellule

_Il m'a fallu un bon moment pour décider de ce que je voulais faire de cette fic au-delà de son premier chapitre. Je ne compte pas réécrire le film, même si des détails de déroulés auront forcément été modifiés dans cette version alternative des évènements._  
 _Je les laisse à l'extrapolation et à la sagacité des lecteurs… :)_  
 _Ce chapitre explore plus en avant les éléments auxquels je tenais le plus dans le point de vue de Bruce. Il y a évidemment encore beaucoup d'aspects qui pourraient être creusés, et il aura peut-être un ou deux chapitres en plus, situés dans le vaisseau puis sur Terre, mais je marque pour l'instant cette fic comme achevée. N'hésitez toutefois à cliquer sur subscribe si vous ne souhaitez pas manquer les éventuels chapitres supplémentaires._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La cellule  
**

Hulk ne brûle plus, Hulk bien.

Lumière-bruit-porte pas électrique cette fois. Noir. Silence, sauf ami Thor avec.

Hulk n'aime pas couloir noir : à un bout arène, à l'autre cage. Cage SMASH pas possible. Hulk n'aime pas cage.

Mais ami Thor avance alors Hulk avance aussi jusqu'au bout tunnel et ami Thor parle avec petit humain bleu planqué hors de portée, blablabla… Hulk essaye quand même de smasher la cage. Pas possible, hum… Mais Hulk RUGIT et petits humains multicolores derrière grille ont peur, haha…

Petit humain bleu donne trucs à ami Thor, ami Thor rentre dans la cage, parle à Hulk. Non ! Hulk n'aime pas cage ! Mais ami Thor fait demi-tour, parle encore, blabla... D'habitude méchants humains utilisent électricité et sons mauvais et gaz berk pour forcer Hulk dans la cage, mais Hulk fatigué et ami Thor ami, alors Hulk entre dans la cage, cage petite petite, Hulk fait attention à ne pas écraser ami Thor. Ami Thor pas aussi petit que les humains, et pas aussi fragile, mais quand même un peu, alors quand cage bouge Hulk passe un bras autour.

Cage qui bouge arrive finalement à autre cage, avec les murs durs, là où Hulk mange et dors. Cage un peu plus grande et Hulk tire ami Thor dedans, Hulk fatigué, Hulk faim !

Le mur-qui-brille revient et Hulk tape contre mur, SMASH pas possible non plus, regarde les trous de manger et boire au plafond. Après bataille manger !

Eau et nourriture tombent du plafond ! Hulk bois bois bois, puis mange mange mange… Bouts marrons bofs, mais viande bonne !

Ami Thor assis contre autre mur… Ami Thor fatigué ? Faim ? Mais non ! Nourriture de Hulk !

Mais ami Thor ami… Hulk prend bout de viande et donne à ami Thor.

"Thor mange !", ordonne-t-il.

Thor mange et Hulk mange encore, moins vite. Prends une poignée de bouts marrons et vient s'asseoir en face d'ami Thor. C'est comme ça que font les amis. Mangent ensembles, Hulk sait.

Ami Thor parle encore, promet à Hulk plus grand repas, après, plus… digne ? Ami Thor tapote la cheville de Hulk, Hulk aime bien.

Hulk tend la main et Thor passe la sienne dessus, petite petite. Hulk fatigué, Hulk bien, appuie sa tête contre celle de ami Thor et…

et…

/

Il y a toujours la même anxiété quand Bruce revient à lui : le moment de surprise incertaine ( _où suis-je, comment-je suis arrivé là ?_ ) et de manière quasi simultanée le _Combien de personnes ais-je tué cette fois-ci ?_

Il y a un milliard de nuances à chaque transformation, des indices infimes qu'il a appris à détecter immédiatement, à faire parler. Il est assis, mais redressé, ce qui pointe vers une transformation "douce" et quand il se lève brusquement il titube, désorienté et déséquilibré par le harnachement de cuir désormais trop grand qui pèse sur son épaule, glisse de son corps nu. Ces temps-ci la présence d'un des Avengers à son éveil est un baume immédiat, la garantie que Hulk à un minimum été contenu, mais le visage souriant de Thor plutôt que celui de Natasha reste une surprise… et déjà les détails anormaux s'accumulent. Il y a la nausée rémanente qu'il a appris à associer à une transformation trop longue, mais aussi quelque chose dans la texture de l'air, une pression différente de la terre sous ses pieds, qu'il lui faut un instant pour identifier comme une gravité différente, plus légère… Et il y a Thor face à lui, dans une armure qu'il n'a jamais vue, couvert de sable et de sang, ses cheveux coupés courts alors qu'ils étaient longs la dernière fois que Bruce l'a vu...

"Je… Thor ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans la cellule du Hulk sous l'arène. Nous sommes à Sakaar, j'ignore si c'est le nom de la ville ou celui de la planète."

Oh, c'est pire que ce qu'il craignait.

Un regard autour de lui et il découvre la cellule nue, aux trois murs d'alliage qui portent martelé la trace vaine des poings de l'Autre et la quatrième face, le champ de force bleu semi opaque - une avancée technologique à sa connaissance encore hors de portée des scientifiques sur Terre - qui laisse deviner la cage de transport arrimée à la porte et au delà le couloir. L'espace est exigu : à vue de nez la pièce ne mesure guère plus de sept ou huit mètres carrés, ce qui est inférieur aux recommandations généralement acceptées pour une cellule de prison individuelle destinée à contenir un être humain, et absolument minuscule pour l'- pour Hulk. Mais d'une autre côté, si le but est de l'empêcher de prendre le moindre élan dans ses assauts contre les murs, c'est un choix stratégique. Il y a le long d'un des murs deux dépressions sans rebord francs, profondes d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Celle de gauche contient un reste de grosses croquettes brunâtres aux airs de nourriture pour chien sous stéroïdes, celle de droite un fond d'eau.  
Il pose quand même la question, mais dans ses os il connaît déjà la réponse

"L'arène ? Je ne me souviens pas… La planète ? Nous ne sommes pas sur Terre ?

\- Non point, confirme Thor, comme si ce fait particulier ne méritait pas spécialement qu'on s'y attarde, avant de se lancer dans un résumé des circonstances mouvementées qui l'ont amené sur Saakar et de leurs retrouvailles imprévues, du combat…

"Et une fois notre jointure achevée le Grand Maître n'a eu d'autre choix que de concéder la fin du combat…

Il s'interrompt, semble prendre conscience qu'il y a un problème. Bruce peut sentir ses mains commencent à trembler, les referme sur ses poignets pour limiter les tressautements.

\- Docteur Banner, tout va bien ?

\- Deux ans, répète Bruce d'une voix blanche. La _jointure_... et il baisse les yeux sur ses jambes nues, encore maculées de ce qu'il sait désormais être de la semence séchée. Sa voix se fêle quand il poursuit : tu veux dire que j'ai passé deux ans en tant que Hulk, et qu'ils nous ont mis dans cette arène pour que nous nous entretuions et que quand ça n'a pas marché ils nous ont dosé d'aphrodisiaques et ont aiguillonné le… l'Autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment excité pour s'en prendre à toi, et qu'ils nous ont laissé repartir quand ils ont été satisfait de votre- de l'accouplement…

Il se détourne et vomit dans le creux d'évacuation qui occupe l'un des angles de la cellule. Alarmé Thor s'agenouille à ses côtés, passe un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Ce n'est point ce que tu crains, tente-t-il de le rassurer. Hulk est un adversaire de valeur, et nous avons tous deux atteint le paroxysme de glorieuse manière…"

Bruce laisse échapper un son douloureux et cache son visage dans ses mains. Il tremble de tout son corps et sa respiration est hachée et irrégulière malgré ses efforts pour la réguler. Il sent monter la crise de panique, encore empirée par le risque qu'Hulk réapparaisse auprès de Thor qui n'a aucune échappatoire dans l'espace exigu, s'il ne parvient à se juguler...

Et pourtant, paradoxalement, la présence solide de l'Aesir contre son flanc semble aider. La main de Thor pèse sur sa nuque, brûlante dans la fraîcheur de la cellule et il murmure des mots de réconfort que Bruce saisit à peine, selon toute apparence indifférent à la possibilité que Bruce se transforme et l'écartèle sur place, alors même qu'il a… qu'il a... Non. Il ne doit pas se focaliser là-dessus.

Il s'efforce à se concentrer sur le plus simple des exercices de méditation qu'il connaisse, visualise la vague qui vient et se retire encore et encore, calque son souffle dessus. Quand sa respiration s'égalise enfin et qu'il est de nouveau en état d'écouter et de comprendre, Thor est en train de lui expliquer très sérieusement qu'il n'y a point de honte à avoir : il a déjà vu cela chez des guerriers berserks émergeant de la transe du combat... Bruce l'écoute un instant, concentré sur son souffle et essayant vainement d'ignorer sa chaleur contre son flanc nu, jusqu'à ce que conserver la position soit plus difficile que de s'en extraire. Il s'ébroue et se redresse avec une excuse étranglée, s'écarte un peu.

Dieu merci Thor le laisse aller sans commentaire.

"Nettoyons-nous", propose-t-il simplement en désignant le bassin artificiel, et Bruce hoche la tête en silence, se concentre sur les gestes automatiques jusqu'à ce que Thor lui tende une tunique de rechange, qu'il explique avoir obtenue du Maître des gladiateurs après d'âpres négociations, en même temps qu'une outre d'alcool coupé à l'eau qu'il a déjà bien entamée. Le privilège des vainqueurs...

Une fois Bruce habillé, l'Asgardien se dévêt à son tour sans pudeur ni embarras, nettoie sa peau à l'eau clair. Il est taillé… hé bien comme un dieu, songe Bruce avec une ironie morbide. Une statue donc la perfection est marbrée de cicatrices anciennes et de bleus en formation, qu'il se force à dénombrer sans détourner le regard, même quand ce dernier accroche sur le dos de Thor le fantôme violacé parfaitement clair de quatre doigts géants, qui le zèbrent de la base de la nuque jusqu'à la naissance des cuisses. La marque vient s'enrouler par-dessus son épaule et redescend sur son torse, en travers de ses pectoraux là où a pressé le pouce. Sa seule consolation est qu'il y a moins de plaies ouvertes que ce que Bruce craignait et toutes ont déjà arrêtées de saigner, constate-t-il tandis que Thor vaque et frotte au mieux le cuir de son armure, rince les pans souillés de sa tunique avant de l'enfiler de nouveau, apparemment disposé à la laisser sécher à la chaleur de son corps.

Quand il a fini il se redresse et constate que Bruce l'observe d'un regard sec, assis contre le mur opposé et replié sur lui-même, la ligne de sa bouche tordue en une grimace douloureuse ; croise son regard franchement.

Bruce n'est généralement pas homme à exhiber ses plaies métaphoriques, à les mettre en mots. Il considère que la plus importante d'entre-elles est bien assez visible ; et donner voix à son autoflagellation n'apporte rien de plus… mais il ne peut comprendre l'indifférence bienveillante de Thor face à cette nouvelle horreur, son absence de peur, de ressentiment face à Bruce lui-même et à la monstruosité qu'il porte en lui, dont l'autre homme a pourtant si terriblement fait les frais.

"Je me réveille à l'autre bout de la galaxie, bête de foire dans des combats de gladiateur, sans même savoir comment ou quand je suis arrivé là, combien de personnes Hulk a tué en cours de route. J'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie et je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, avoue-t-il avec dégoût. Que nous ayons été dosés avec une drogue du viol, ou que ce soit mon premier orgasme depuis plus de neuf... onze ans ? Ô, seigneur… Et que ce soit Hulk qui l'ait eu. Ou alors le pire c'est que je me pose même la question...

Thor traverse les quelques pas qui les sépare et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je ne clame pas tout comprendre des relations des Midgardiens avec le sexe, dit-il gravement, mais il n'y a point de honte à ce que nous avons fait et il n'y a eu nulle violation entre nous. Hulk est un guerrier et un frère d'arme, et cela a été un honneur et un plaisir de me battre et de me coupler avec lui, bien que les circonstances n'aient point été en notre contrôle. Le seul déshonneur est sur les organisateurs et les spectateurs de ces joutes indignes de véritables guerriers.

\- Oh, bien sûr, il y a eu des spectateurs, gémit Bruce entre ses mains… Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant que tu ne considères pas la situation comme une violation, ajoute-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas pire que tout le sang que j'ai déjà sur les mains, mais… Je suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à ajouter le viol à la liste des crimes que je traîne...

\- Ce n'est point le cas.

\- Mais…Bruce se force à respirer, à faire sortir les mots avec un calme qu'il ne ressent pas. J'ai du mal à le concevoir, que ça puisse avoir été un plaisir...

\- Hulk est un fort vaillant compagnon au combat comme au déduit, lui assure Thor. C'est pitié qu'il ne connaisse point les plaisirs qui viennent après la lutte et récompensent les braves. Jamais encore je n'avais couplé avec un guerrier plus fort que moi, capable de m'immobiliser, et ce qu'il manquait en expérience était certainement compensé en passion !"

C'est… plus d'informations mais aussi d'enthousiasme que Bruce n'en attendait.  
Au sein des Avengers il a plus ou moins fait sa paix avec sa nature et celle de l'Autre, ou du moins le pensait-il … Il s'est manifestement réjouit trop vite. Mais même quand il faisait partie de l'équipe il savait qu'il y avait une forme d'autopunition presque masochiste à vouloir tout savoir des horreurs perpétrées par l'Autre... Mais si lui-même n'est pas responsable, qui l'est ? Il a toujours mis un douloureux point d'honneur à connaître les noms de ses victimes - des victimes de Hulk, il _sait_ intellectuellement que ce n'est pas la même chose, même si parfois la différence lui semble n'être que purement sémantique. Savoir est la moindre des choses, lui semble-t-il. Peut-être même la seule qu'il puisse faire ; l'un des seuls lien aussi qu'il puisse avoir avec l'Autre en dehors de la couverture médiatique sensationnalistes, des clips du Hulk pris avec des téléphones puis repostés sur internet, des bribes floues d'impressions et d'échos qui lui reviennent parfois. Et du coup il pose les questions dont il sait d'avance que les réponses seront autant de crocs et leur offre sa chair… Mais même ainsi les mots de Thor le prennent par surprise.

"Mes excuses, murmure Thor lorsque le silence de Bruce se fait trop long. Je ne voulais point faire preuve de rudesse ou me montrer insensible. Je sais que c'est un sujet qui…

\- Non. J'ai posé la question, et tu as répondu la vérité, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Que cette vérité me plaise ou non n'est pas le sujet.

\- Hulk est un compagnon d'arme que j'estime, mais tu l'es également Bruce Banner, et tu es un compagnon plus courageux encore. Il m'est arrivé bien des tragédies ces derniers jours. J'ai perdu mon père, Mjolnir, échoué à protéger mon peuple… J'ai cru perdre mon frère et ne l'ai retrouvé en vie que pour le voir se retourner contre moi… Mais je t'ai également retrouvé toi, et malgré les circonstances, ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène n'est point...

\- Stop.

Thor se tait et Bruce ouvre lentement ses mains contre ses cuisses, les ouvres, les referme. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Respire. Sa condition fait qu'il a rarement le privilège de l'auto aveuglement. Contrôler ses humeurs nécessite d'en connaître la racine et les mécanismes, et il a passé bien trop de temps avec lui-même pour ignorer la pulsion écarlate qui monte en lui, la colère dirigée non plus vers les circonstances qui lui échappent mais sur une cible à portée, Thor, qui réagit comme si tout cela n'était qu'une péripétie finalement pas si désagréable, Thor qui a _aimé-_

 _Stop, stop, STOP._

Respire.

Ce n'est ni le moment d'essayer d'apaiser sa conscience, ni celui de se morfondre sur sa pitoyable vie sexuelle, ni même de considérer la myriade de craintes parfaitement fondées sur les dangers de l'éveil possible d'un appétit sexuel chez le Hulk, ou l'état de sa maîtrise quand l'Autre a passé près de deux ans aux commandes. Il y a bien trop de sujets susceptible de lui faire perdre le contrôle s'il s'y attarde pour l'instant, il aura bien le temps de fouailler les plaies et de démêler l'écheveau de sa rage qui affleure une autre fois. Se concentrer sur le problème présent est le meilleur moyen de garder le contrôle dans l'immédiat.

"Non, répète-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il y a plus urgent, n'est ce pas ? Il faut que nous sortions d'ici…

Thor hoche la tête.

\- Il semblerait que nos geôliers ignorent que tu existes, dit-il, que Hulk puisse avoir forme humaine. Les claires-voies sur la cage de transport sont juste assez larges pour qu'un humain de taille moyenne puisse se glisser au travers, ce n'est point un risque qu'ils auraient pris en connaissance de cause… Je ne passe pas, malheureusement, ajoute-t-il en tapotant ses pectoraux dans un geste qui aurait été outrageusement narcissique chez n'importe qui d'autre, mais semble simplement naturel chez lui. Et les caméras de sécurité que j'ai pu repérer sont dans le couloir, sans vu directe sur la cellule. C'est clairement à notre avantage… Et il y a une femme dehors, une ancienne Valkyrie d'Asgard. Je peux la convaincre de nous aider, j'en suis certain. Et je me suis fait quelques amis parmi les gladiateurs. Je les crois disposés à se battre pour leur liberté.

Déjà le cerveau de Bruce tourne à toute allure, examine la technologie disponible, ce qu'il sait de la situation...

\- Une chose m'étonne tout de même... Loki sait pourtant ce que je suis -ou ce qu'est le Hulk… Et il nous aurait mis en contact en toute connaissance de cause ? Il t'as laissé repartir avec moi après le combat sans alerter le... _Grand-Maître_ du risque ?

A voir l'expression de Thor, l'idée ne lui était pas venue… Mais de toute manière il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que prendre le risque. Peut-être Loki a-t-il prévu que Hulk se retransformerait en Bruce et compte sur une tentative d'évasion de leur part, peut-être que non : il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir. L'esprit de Loki est plein de scorpions, et se risquer à tenter d'en discerner les mouvements est vain...

\- Okay, évasion… Comment on s'y prend ?

\- On pourrait attendre qu'ils me fassent sortir… mais cela signifierait qu'il faut que tu te retransforme…

\- Non ! La protestation est immédiate, viscérale... Non.

\- Ou alors… Thor l'examine d'un air songeur, lève les yeux vers les ouvertures au plafond, que Bruce a déduit servir d'arrivée d'eau et de nourriture.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ?

\- Il n'y a pas de grille, et c'est bien trop étroit pour Hulk… mais si tu montes sur mes épaules…

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Tu trouves un moyen de redescendre à cet étage et tu ouvres la cellule ?

\- Juste comme ça ?

Thor hausse les épaules.

\- Tu es un grand scientifique chez les terriens, non ? Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à éteindre le champ de force, l'interface est assez intuitive, même pour un humain…

\- Hé ! proteste Bruce… Mais en vérité il _est_ très intrigué par le champ de force, et même si l'ingénierie est plutôt l'apanage de Tony, il n'est pas totalement manchot en la matière.

Et puis… L'action est un excellent moyen de détourner son esprit de la situation actuelle et des multiples sujets de panique et/ou de colère qui se pressent à l'arrière de son esprit…

\- Okay… Mais tu es conscient que si je suis identifié et attaqué je risque de me retransformer, et dans ce cas je ne pense pas que l'Autre se souviendra qu'il doit venir te libérer…

Thor hausse les épaules.

\- C'est notre meilleure option et Asgard est en danger. Croupir en cellule n'est point une stratégie viable… Et puis je te fais confiance, ami Bruce, ton intelligence et ta maîtrise sont grandes, je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen de te sortir d'affaire si jamais ta présence est questionnée…

Bien que cette dernière soit probablement tout à fait infondée, l'impact psychologique de la déclaration n'est pas à négliger, et Bruce peut se sentir se redresser un peu plus presque malgré lui, prendre une inspiration plus profonde. Quelque chose a définitivement changé en Thor, songe-t-il.

\- Très bien, je peux essayer. Comment on fait… tu me fais la courte échelle ? Il va falloir que tu me montes plus haut que ça, à bout de bras au moins…

Thor tapote ses biceps avec suffisance et ce même sourire désarmant, et Bruce se souvient qu'il est capable d'affronter Hulk au bras de fer (et à autre chose, aussi…) Okay… Le soulever ne devrait pas poser de problème, ils peuvent le faire.

Mais…

\- Heu… par contre il n'y a de sous-vêtements pour la tunique que tu m'as donnée…"

Thor continue de le regarder d'un air qui signifie qu'il ne voit pas du tout où Bruce veut en venir… Il n'est pourtant guère pudique, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'escalader un autre homme les valseuses à l'air est un nouveau niveau de heu… _proximié_ dont la bizarrerie mériterait au minimum d'être reconnue comme telle.

Différences culturelles, se répète-t-il fermement. Parfois il oublie que la différence entre Aesirs et Humains n'est pas simplement physique, mais aussi profondément culturelle. Thor joue plutôt bien le jeu la plupart du temps, mais sa réaction à toute cette situation est un rappel criant que certaines choses n'ont pas la même signification et le même poids pour lui que pour Bruce… C'est presque rassurant en fait, de prendre les choses d'un point de vue anthropologique…  
D'accord, okay, il peut le faire. Aller !

" C'est parti..."


	3. Le vaisseau

_Ce chapitre marque la fin de Munus. Si prochaine étape celle-ci se déroulera au Wakanda, sur la timeline d'Infinity War pour les retrouvailles dans des circonstances... loin d'être idéales. Du coup je vous conseille de souscrire aux mises à jour de mon compte plutôt qu'à celles de cette histoire si vous souhaitez être avertis de la suite._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, comme toujours tous les commentaires constructifs ou non sont les bienvenus. :)_

* * *

 **Le Vaisseau  
**

Il se passe presque quatre jours avant que Thor ait suffisamment de temps libre pour se préoccuper du fait que Banner ne s'est toujours pas retransformé.  
Hulk n'a pas l'air en colère pourtant. Il va et vient à bord avec curiosité, s'assoie au côté des familles Asgardiennes réfugiées, gagne au bras de fer contre Brunhilde, laisse même des enfants escalader ses genoux ou se pendre à l'un de ses bras. (Il faut dire ce qui est : Thor a cru avoir une crise cardiaque avant de se rendre compte que les cris de la gamine blonde que Hulk tenait la tête en bas par un pied étaient des éclats de rire et que la pogne énorme ne se refermait jamais complètement, que ses mouvements étaient presque doux… Mais quand même, une fois l'enfant de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère, Thor a eu l'impression d'avoir pris deux cent ans d'un coup.)  
Hulk rit de son rire grave et profond quand Loki rase les murs en sa présence, et bien que son frère tente de faire bonne figure, le premier jour Thor l'a vu littéralement disparaître en plein milieu d'une phrase à la seconde où le géant vert a pénétré dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient.  
" Petit dieu à peur de Hulk, haha… Hulk SMASH petit dieu !" se moque le géant vert, sans pour autant jamais mettre sa menace à exécution. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, car le Statesman n'est point conçu pour résister au niveau de dégâts interne que Hulk est capable d'infliger. S'il lui venait en tête de smasher quoi que ce soit, leur situation qui n'est que précaire deviendrait catastrophique.

Le quatrième jour, le recensement des Asgardiens survivants est achevés, et l'inventaire des leurs ressources et provisions est suffisamment complet pour que Thor ait bon espoir qu'ils atteignent finalement la Terre avant que les vivres viennent à manquer.  
Hors Loki et Heimdal, il n'y a presque personne à bord qu'il connaisse : l'immense majorité des guerriers a péri lors du premier assaut d'Hela sur Asgard et le seul réconfort qu'il puisse trouver est l'absence de Sif, qui d'après Heimdal était alors en mission avec une petite escouade sur un monde éloigné. La destruction du Bifrost signifie qu'elle y est coincée pour longtemps, mais au moins est-elle en vie… contrairement à tous ses autres compagnons, dont le deuil alourdi son coeur.  
Mais s'il ignore tous des survivants de son peuple, ce n'est pas le cas ni d'Heimdal, ni -à sa grande surprise- de Loki, qui a apparemment mis à profit son règne sous les traits d'Odin pour se familiariser avec nombre d'Asgardiens de bas lignage. Malgré la tension qui persiste entre eux sur d'autres sujets, son frère s'est révélé de bon conseil sur ce point, et dès le premier jour Thor a pu isoler des hommes et des femmes de confiance pour l'aider à prendre la mesure de ce qui leur reste, pour structurer la vie à bord du vaisseau. Dame Yfen est une matrone de haute stature, presque plus grande que Thor lui-même, aux cheveux couleur acier et au regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame. C'est elle qui a pris la charge de l'intendance  
"Vous devriez vous reposer, Seigneur", murmure-t-elle en se retirant après lui avoir fait son rapport, un instant adoucie.  
Mais si la fatigue pèse sur les épaules de Thor, il ne se sent guère disposé à tenter de dormir. Après un détour par le pont où Heimdal lui assure que sa présence n'est pas requise, ses pas le mènent jusqu'à une baie d'observation où il trouve Hulk assis par terre, alternant entre regarder les étoiles qui défilent et graver des gribouillis dans le sol avec un bout de métal qu'il a trouvé dieu sait où.

"Salutations ami Hulk.  
\- Ami Thor ! gronde-t-il joyeusement en se redressant pour lui administrer une accolade qui envoie presque Thor valser. Hulk s'ennuie ! Vaisseau pffff, petit dieu pffff, manger pfff, Thor occupé partout !  
\- Désolé. Il n'y a guère à faire pour toi ici…  
\- Hulk smash ?  
\- Non, il n'y a rien a smasher… Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Banner revenir ? Tu pourrais te reposer et le laisser s'ennuyer à ta place…"  
En vérité Thor apprécierait la présence de Bruce à ses côtés. Même s'il n'a jamais été très proche de lui lorsqu'ils étaient équipiers, il a toujours apprécié l'intelligence posée du scientifique humain et il a appris à respecter sa réserve... Dans ces heures sombres éclairées d'espoir sa compagnie serait un baume, et lui aussi aurait bien mérité un peu de repos… sans compter que Bruce craignait d'avoir du mal à redevenir lui-même s'il se transformait de nouveau, une crainte qui se confirme à chaque heure qui passe, et que Thor commence à partager quand Hulk secoue la tête et encense, un geste étrangement embarrassé et enfantin.  
" Pas Banner, pas changer ! gronde-t-il d'un ton plaintif. Puis soudain, comme s'il venait d'être frappé d'une idée qu'il trouve tout à fait excellente : Ami Thor et Hulk se battre comme avant ! Et frotter !"  
Le geste qui illustre la proposition est parfaitement explicite et la fatigue de Thor reflue un instant, chassée par un intérêt brutal. Pour le plaisir bien sûr, l'acte lui-même, la force physique sans complexe de Hulk, mais aussi pour la possibilité de se laisser un instant distraire de la situation : de son deuil, de son oeil dont il ne s'est pas encore fait à l'absence, de ses responsabilités à présent qu'il est roi ; la possibilité d'être pour un moment entièrement dans son corps, sans se soucier de tous les sujets qui appesantissent son esprit…  
Mais bien-sûr, s'il ne partage pas les réticences des humains face au sexe, il n'est pour autant point aveugle à la réaction qu'a eu Bruce lorsqu'il a appris sa jointure avec Hulk et les circonstances de cette dernière. Banner a mis sa détresse de côté en faveur de leur évasion puis de l'affrontement du Ragnarok, pour lequel il a accepté de se transformer de nouveau… mais rien n'est résolu pour autant et en vérité Thor serait un bien piètre compagnon s'il passait sciemment outre en faveur d'un instant de plaisir et d'oubli.  
" Non, ami Hulk, refuse-t-il fermement. C'eût été avec plaisir, mais le Docteur Banner et moi-même avons des choses à discuter. Notre couplade ne serait point la bienvenue et ne ferait que le heurter cruellement.  
\- Banner ! gronde Hulk. Banner fragile ! Hulk est Hulk ! Hulk commande ! Hulk veut frotter !  
\- Et tu peux le faire seul si tel est ton désir, ami Hulk. Mais ce n'est pas le mien pour l'instant.  
\- Non ? demande Hulk d'un ton outré. Pas frotter ?!  
\- Non. Frotter n'est bien que si les deux ont envie. Un homme honorable -ou un Hulk honorable- accepte un refus sans protester.  
\- Hulk honorable ?  
Il n'a pas l'air franchement convaincu.  
\- Oui, Hulk est honorable. C'est comme… Quand tu étais dans l'arène, il y a eu des fois où tu ne voulais pas te battre ?  
\- Hulk pas toujours smasher, des fois Hulk vouloir dormir, mais petits hommes venir avec gaz beurk et piques et explosions BOUM ! Et Hulk mal, Hulk dans l'arène… Alors Hulk smasher et gagner… Mais Hulk préférer dormir, ou smasher avec amis Vengeurs. Pas smasher dans l'arène encore et encore et encore…  
Thor ressent de nouveau la rage blanche, celle qui fait naître l'électricité à fleur de peau, mais il la ravale, passe un bras bien insuffisant autour des épaules de Hulk, et se force à rester focalisé sur ce qu'il essaye de faire comprendre à son compagnon...  
\- Les hommes de l'arène n'étaient pas honorables. Smasher c'est comme frotter. Forcer les gens à le faire quand ils ne le veulent pas n'est point une bonne chose.  
\- Hum, hum, grommelle Hulk l'air maussade… Et ami Thor veut pas frotter ?  
\- Non. Mais dame Yfen m'a dit que nous avions assez de ressources pour augmenter un peu tes rations, que dirais-tu d'un bon repas ?  
A ces mots Hulk s'illumine et se redresse, abandonnant son bout de métal avec un enthousiasme tel qu'un éclat de rire surpris échappe à Thor.  
\- Hulk manger !  
\- Allons-y alors, et si j'ai le temps ensuite nous verrons lequel d'entre nous triomphe au bras de fer ! "


End file.
